This is a application to the National Institutes of Health (NIH) National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute (NHLBI), from the University of Iowa, in response to RFA-HL-13-015 for a Summer Institute for Training in Biostatistics. The application is for the University of Iowa (UI) Departmnt of Biostatistics to recruit a diverse group of 18 trainees every year from 2013 to 2015. Recruitment will be targeted to undergraduates from colleges and universities without graduate programs or without extensive undergraduate education in statistics or biostatistics. Special efforts will be made to include trainees from groups underrepresented in biomedical research and the goal is to include a majority of minority students. The Iowa Summer Institute in Biostatistics (ISIB) will be 7 weeks: instruction will be through case based instruction of real biomedical research; computer laboratory training; and clinical and translational research enrichment. Trainees will also undertake a mentored research project on biomedical research with a biostatistics faculty mentor and typically a biomedical researcher. The project will be based on the analysis of original biomedical data and/or or the design of a biomedical experiment. Presentation of the final research project will be at a symposium at the end of the session. Trainees will interact with biostatisticians and other biomedical researchers and graduate students. Guidance on how to apply to graduate school and prepare a good application will be provided. The goal of this proposed program is to increase the number of undergraduates who enter graduate programs in Biostatistics and to establish new pipelines into biostatistics graduate studies.